Harbingers
Harbinger : n. def. : One who delivers the foreshadowing of an event. The Harbingers' concept was created and designed by Apoc! Please let me know if you'd like to have a Harbinger character. :D Introduction Manifesto We are loyal to no dragon, save for ourselves - we serve those we want to serve, judge those we want to judge, and ruin those we want to ruin. For we are the Harbingers, and we are the guardians of Pyrrhia; we are the rulers, the monarchs, the self-elected leaders who nudge fate along the decided path. We are the judge, the jury and the executioner - such is our power, such is our undefeated challenge; we will shadow the thrones of the seven queens, dabble in the affairs of all kingdoms, for it is we who lead, it is we who control what fate Pyrrhia will succumb to. And if one were to challenge us - if one were to be so foolish as to think that one could stand against us, then they will find out all too soon that that is impossible: for who can hold back the tide of fate? Description The Harbingers is an elusive guild of nearly all-NightWings, established shortly after Darkstalker's demise two thousand years ago. Their original intention was to ensure that nothing like that would ever happen again; they deemed themselves "protectors of the future" and swore themselves to the NightWing throne - each member was a seer, and each member was eager to defend their tribe. It was thus the greatest insult when the NightWing queen chose to move her dragons to the volcanic island - where skies were so choked with smoke and ash that moonborn dragonets were impossible: no more Harbingers could be born. It was a slap in the face, and it showed that the queen didn't trust them, and that their oaths and pledges were little more than empty promises of eternal service. And so they revoked their loyalties and left, disappearing onto another remote, nameless island that a precious few dragons knew of. And there they waited, quietly watching for an opportunity to avenge themselves, dabbling in Pyrrhia's affairs and selecting the futures that would benefit them the most. It was in this way that, several decades later, they managed to corner an animus in what is present-day Possibility. You see, it was difficult to ensure that all dragonets hatched on their island would be born with prophecy. Many were powerless, having been born under no full moons, and others were telepaths: an abomination to everything the Harbingers stood for, as they view the intrusion of thoughts as the height of dishonour (ironically). And so they made a deal with the animus dragon: enchant something to make prophecy powers genetic, and the Harbingers would ensure that the animus's identity would remain a secret to the SandWing and SkyWing queens. The animus agreed - but being the malevolent sort, he made it so that each Harbinger would be given a trait that was so unmistakeable, so unnerving, that it would be impossible for them to go incognito; he did enchant the prophecy powers to be dominantly genetic, but he also made it so that each Harbinger bears violently red eyes: a sign that these are dragons that are dangerous and best avoided. And so the Harbingers, in turn, ordered his execution instantaneously, and so ambushed him upon his departure. Quickly and quietly ending his life, they chalked the deed down as a necesary evil, and so spent the next few years attempting to rectify the curse - to no avail, as animi are hard enough to come by, and those few that they came across refused to comply. They also discovered that their trait was always ''dominant, to an extent: a dragon who was either half-Harbinger or quarter-Harbinger would always recieve prophecy powers, but beyond that the gene was too "diluted" and thus magically rendered useless, and so such a dragon would both lack the red-eyed gaze and the future-seer abilities. ''Work in progress! Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress